Accident
by Shiraneko-chan
Summary: Kesalahan kecil dalam praktik ramuan menyebabkan beberapa hal... menarik terjadi./agak terpengaruh Harry Potter/Not a crossover fic/AU.
1. Uppsy!

**Dislaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

Accident **by Me**

 **Warnings : AU, Gaje, Typo, dll.**

 **Chapter 1** : **Uppsy!**

"Hhh... hhh..."

Nafasku memburu. Paru-paru dan jantungku bekerja cepat. Sayangnya, masker yang harus kupakai hari ini sama sekali tidak membantu memenuhi permintaan tubuhku. Begitu pula kedua kakiku yang kubuat melangkah dengan secepat mungkin di atas tumpukan salju ini. Jubah merah marunku berkibar tertiup angin saking cepatnya aku berlari. Tudungnya masih terpasang dengan baik walau beberapa helai ram butku ada yang keluar. Ditangan kananku terdapat sebuah keranjang kecil dari bambu yang terlihat seperti tas piknik. Di dalamnya berisi bahan-bahan untuk membuat ramuan Panah Cupid yang menjadi tugas akhir semester sekolahku.

Oh, iya. Aku lupa memperkenalkan diri.

"Hah... hah..."

Namaku Haruno Sakura. Jika diartikan menjadi 'Bunga Sakura di Musim Semi'. Keren, kan?

"Hah... hhh..."

A... Jangan tanya kenapa aku berlari. Aku harus datang ke sekolah hari ini. Tapi, Peko, burung hantu kesayanganku, lupa membangunkanku. Jadilah aku telat dan harus lari-lari seperti ini. Selain takut terlambat, guru yang mengajar kami, namanya Anko-sensei. Dia sangat terkenal mengerikan atau dalam bahasa beberapa orang gaul, _Killer._ Dan itu sudah terbukti dan bersertifikat. Silahkan tanya para murid dan alumni dari sekolahku, siapa guru ter _killer_ di M.E.? Polling dengan nilai tertinggi pasti Anko-sensei. Dengan seluruh pernyataan diatas, bisa kita simpulkan satu hal, Jangan main-main di kelas Anko-sensei atau nyawa melayang. Hii~

Tanpa sadar, berbicara dengan kalian menyingkatkan waktu berlariku. Dari tadi badanku secara otomatis berbelok kesana-kemari sampai akhirnya berpijak di depan ruangan penentu kelangsungan hidupku, Kelas _Potions._ Yang diajar _**Anko-sensei.**_

Aku meneguk ludah. Merapikan tampilanku dan menyimpan jubah merah marunku ke dalam keranjang piknik. Setelah cukup yakin, aku mengetuk pintu kelas. Seketika saja, suasananya berubah hening.

'glek!'

Pintu perlahan dibuka dari dalam. Seorang wanita dewasa berambut biru tua agak keunguan ikat satu berdiri berkacak pinggang didepanku. Mentalku sudah siap siaga apabila ia ingin menyiksaku sekarang.

"Hhh... Ternyata kau, Haruno. Sana masuk."

Eh, tumben, aku tergelak. Gak kayak Anko-sensei yang biasanya. _Plus_ itu tadi respon yang sama sekali tak terpikirkan. Masih memikirkan hal itu, kujawab Anko-sensei dengan gumaman "ha'i" kecil, dan masuk ke ruang kelas.

Kelas _potions_ disusun tidak seperti kelas yang lain. Meja dan kursi diletakkan di pinggir ruangan dekat tembok. Di kiri, kanan, dan sisi belakang menempel ke dinding meja dan kursi disusun dengan rapi. Jadi, kami seperti belajar dikelilingi benda-benda itu. Di tengah ruangan terdapat beberapa buah meja yang disusun acak dengan jarak 1 meter antar meja yang di atasnya terdapat kuali hitam besar. Ada beberapa orang murid berdiri mengelilingi meja-meja itu.

Mereka hanya diam, dugaanku karena Anko-sensei belum memulai pelajarannya.

Aku berlari kearah salah satu meja yang terletak agak di sudut kanan ruangan. Disitu teman-teman sekelompokku sudah menunggu.

"Hi, _Minna_! Maaf aku terlambat." Kataku sambil menggaruk belakang kepalaku.

"Heh. Makannya jangan mengandalkan burung hantu dong. Mereka itu, kan keluarnya malam-malam."

"Kamu beruntung, lho, Sakura-chan. Anko-sensei sedang sakit tenggorokan dan baru saja datang tepat 30 detik sebelum kamu masuk, jadi dia tidak boleh teriak-teriak."

"Hei. Sudah dimulai. Perhatikan kedepan."

Kami serentak melihat ke arah Anko-sensei yang melempar tatapan elang pada kami. Lalu ia batuk dengan keras sebelum menjelaskan tugas kami. Sepertinya sakit tenggorokan Anko-sensei parah sekali.

"Baik, anak-anak. Ekhem... tugas kalian adalah membuat-hm-Cupid's Arrow atau panah Cupid. Cara membuatnya terdapat di buku teks halam 125 sampai 143. Waktu kalian 3 jam. Kerjakan."

Ketika Anko-sensei selesai memberi instruksinya, aku cepat-cepat mengeluarkan buku teks 1000 halaman itu dari laci meja. Tanganku membuka-buka buku yang sangat familier ini menuju ke halaman 125. Salah satu teman setimku, seorang perempuan berambut biru tua panjang dengan mata khas keluarganya yang berwarna ungu super muda memanggilku.

"Ne, Sakura-chan. Apa kau membawa bahan-bahannya?"

Gadis ini namanya Hyuuga Hinata. Tutur katanya sangat halus dan sopan dan sifatnya benar-benar seperti siswa teladan yang seharusnya. Berbeda 180 derajat denganku yang mudah meledak dan tomboy. Ia anak berdarah biru dari keluarga Hyuuga yang tentu saja, kaya raya.

"Ha'i, Hinata. Ada di dalam keranjang itu. Kau buka saja."

Kutunjuk keranjangku yang tadi kubawa-bawa. Ia mengangguk sambil tersenyum hangat.

"Sakura-chan, apa langkah pertama yang tertulis dibuku itu? Aku ingin cepat selesai dan mengalahkan Kiba, dattebayo!"

Yang baru saja berbicara itu adalah teman pirangku, Uzumaki Naruto. Pemuda pirang bermata _Shappire_ yang punya energi ber _watt-watt._ Ia memang tidak terlalu pintar, tapi juga tidak bodoh(setidaknya sekarang otaknya sudah oke, tapi tingkah bodohnya masih ada). Hinata sangat menyukai Naruto sejak mereka kecil sampai sekarang. Dan hebatnya, seluruh penghuni M.E. tahu itu _minus_ Naruto sendiri.

"Sabar, baka! Jangan sampai aku memasukkan kepalamu kesini."

"Ehehehe."

Selalu begitu jika kumarahi. Cengengesan, garuk kepalanya yang sama sekali tidak gatal, dan tidak mendengarkan.

Mari lupakan Naruto sejenak. Ayo lihat materi tentang _Cupid's Arrow._

 _Cupid's Arrow_

 _Nama lain :_

 _Panah Cupid, ramuan cinta._

 _Efek pemakaian :_

 _Merasa tertarik pada lawan jenis yang ada di dekatnya. Dapat merasa tertarik secara fisik atau psikologis. Biasanya lebih efektif jika si pengguna sudah memiliki perasaan pada lawan jenisnya sebelum menggunakan ramuan ini._

 _Durasi :_

 _Efek dari ramuan ini akan hilang dalam waktu rata-rata 24 jam. Efek ini juga bisa hilang apabila pengguna menghirup wangi bunga meliatio dalam takaran yang banyak._

 _Cara membuat :_

 _Bahan :_

 _\- Polianthes tuberosa (3 dan 3/5) bunganya saja._

 _-Jari kodok banteng (2 gram)_

 _-Biji coklat(5 buah)_

 _-Kelopak mawar merah(17 dan 1/2 helai)_

 _-Semut madu(16 ekor. Sudah di cairkan terlebih dahulu)_

 _catatan : Bahan-bahan ini tidak boleh lebih, tidak boleh kurang._

 _Alat :_

 _-Kuali_

 _-pengaduk besi_

 _-Sendok_

 _Cara membuat :_

 _-Didihkan air payau dalam kuali selama 17 menit. Setelah mendidih, masukkan biji coklat satu persatu setiap satu detik sambil di aduk melawan arah jarum jam._

"Hinata, Naruto. Didihkan airnya dulu. 17 menit saja. Hinata, suruh saja si Baka Naruto untuk melakukannya. Setelah itu kita harus memasukan 1 biji coklat per detik sambil diaduk melawan arah jarum jam. Kuserahkan tugas ini pada kalian berdua, Oke?"

Aku menjelaskannya dengan bahasaku sendiri agar lebih dipahami Naruto. Aku tahu Hinata itu pintar, jadi dia pasti mudah mengerti dengan materi ini. Tapi, beda ceritanya kalau itu si Naruto. Istilah untuk dia, 'Masuk telinga kanan, keluar telinga kiri'.

"Nah, Naruto, ajak Hinata ke sebelah sana agar kalian lebih mudah melakukan tugas kalian." Dalam hati aku tersenyum iblis. Ada alasan tersendiri kenapa aku menyuruh mereka bekerja berdua.

"Hm, Dattebayo! Ayo, Hinata."

Naruto yang memang tingkat kepekaannya perlu ditanyakan, tanpa aba-aba langsung meraih tangan Hinata. Eh, coret kata meraih. Yang benar itu menggandeng. Ia langsung _menggandeng_ Hinata menuju ke depan kuali.

Aku tertawa kecil, tidak berani besar-besar karena mulai menyadari aura gelap nan seram di belakangku yang keluar dari Anko-sensei. Masih sambil senyam-senyum, kubaca lagi buku teksnya.

 _Masih sambil diaduk, tuangkan 2 gram jari kodok banteng dan 16 ekor semut madu secara bersamaan. Jangan diaduk selama 2 menit. Setelah menunggu, aduk kuali ke kiri sebanyak 5 putaran dan ke kanan sebanyak 7 kali. Lakukan secara berulang._

Cara ini kuserahkan pada tiga orang anggota grupku yang lain, Uchiha Sasuke, Yamanaka Ino, dan Shimura Sai.

Uchiha Sasuke adalah idaman setiap murid perempuan disini. Ketika ia berjalan, bisa dilihat gerombolan _fansgirl_ nya mengikuti sambil mengelu-elukan namanya. Kasihan sama gadis yang tidak sengaja berjalan didekatnya. Fans dari pemuda emo ini pasti akan "memburu" gadis itu. Nasibnya? jangan ditanya, deh. Ia agak benci kaum hawa _minus_ Aku dan Hinata dan Ibunya tentu saja, karena umumnya mereka hanya mengejar-ngejarnya hingga ia risih dan harus bersembunyi seperti seorang maling ayam. Hehehe...

Terus ada Shimura Sai. Dia anak seorang pejabat yang bernama Shimura Danzo. Sifatnya kadang membuat orang lain kesal. Termasuk aku. Pemuda pucat ini sepertinya memiliki kadar kepolosan yang tinggi. Pasalnya, dia memanggil orang disekitarnya sesuai dengan fisik mereka. Dia memanggilku "Jelek". Siapa sih gadis normal yang gak marah kalau dipanggil begitu? Namun, lambat laun aku sudah kebal sama panggilan "sayang" nya itu.

Yamanaka Ino adalah Sasuke versi cewek. Ia terkenal, mempunyai fans clubnya sendiri yang tentu saja didominasi kaum adam, dan benar-benar seorang _gossip queen._ Namun, ia tetaplah sahabat yang baik.

Langkah-langkah setelah itu kubacakan pada mereka semua dan kali ini aku juga membantu mereka. Selagi kami bekerja, bagaimana jika kuperkenalkan apa itu M.E.?

M.E. atau Meliatio Elite adalah sekolah untuk para penyihir di dunia, terutama di Jepang. Nama _Meliatio_ adalah nama seorang wanita. Katanya, Meliatio ini adalah istri dari pembangun sekolah ini, Takuhashi Ryuu. Beliau membangun sekolah ini sebagai tanda cintanya pada sang istri yang telah meninggal. Sebab meninggalnya Meliatio tidak diketahui. Namun yang pasti, kejadian paling romantis yang pernah kudengar itu terjadi sekitar 137 tahun yang lalu. Yah, aku tahu. Ini memang sekolah yang _sangat_ tua.

Nah, karena sekarang perkenalan awal sudah selesai, biar kulanjutkan pekerjaanku dulu, ya. Alasannya adalah karena ini merupakan tugas akhir sebelum kami naik tingkat menjadi tingkat teratas. Di sini namanya _Peritum_ atau ahli.

Ugh. Kujelaskan biar kalian mengerti dulu.

M.E. atau Meliatio Elite adalah sekolah yang setara dengan SMA di dunia kalian, dunia manusia biasa. Ada tiga tingkatan kelas di sini. Yang pertama namanya _Ponere_ atau kelas para awam. Umumnya, para murid yang kepintarannya di atas rata-rata memiliki kesempatan untuk melakukan 'loncat kelas' di kelas ini ke kelas 2 di masa pergantian semester.

Kemudian, setelah lulus dilanjutkan dengan tingkat berikutnya, _Periti_ atau berpengalaman. Di kelas ini juga masih ada kesempatan untuk melakukan 'loncat kelas' di awal semester kedua.

Terakhir adalah kelas tertinggi. Kelas Ahli atau _Peritum._ Tentu saja loncat kelas sudah tidak bisa dilakukan lagi di sini. Beberapa bulan lagi, aku dan teman-temanku ini akan segera berada di tingkat ini.

Karena penjelasan ini, lagi-lagi aku tidak menyadari jika teman-temanku sudah menyelesaikan ramuan Panah Cupid. Kulihat ke arah kuali hitam yang berisi cairan merah muda keputih-putihan yang teksturnya terlihat seperti awan.

"YOSH! Kita berhasil. Saatnya memberikan ini pada Anko-sensei!" Naruto langsung berkata dengan antusias. Sebelum kami sadar dengan apa yang ia lakukan, anak itu segera mengambil sebotol ramuan di kuali lalu berlari ke arah Anko yang duduk di sudut ruangan.

Sayangnya, respon kami terlalu lambat.

Sayangnya, di lantai tepat di depan sepatu Naruto ada lubang seukuran sepatunya.

 _Sayangnya,_ kaki kiri bocah itu masuk ke dalam. Hingga ia jatuh.

Dunia terasa lambat...

... Dan sepersekian detik setelah bunyi kaca pecah terdengar, hanya _pink_ yang bisa dilihat.

 **Tbc...**

 **Umm.. Gak tau deh ni ide dapet dari mana. Muncul begitu aja.**

 **RnR, minna?**


	2. It Started

Aku...

 _Speechless._

Aku tidak yakin bagaimana cara menjelaskan, erm... anomali ini.

Jadi, ketika botol itu pecah...

 _PRANG!_

" _Semuanya diam di tempat!"_

 _Anko-sensei bangkit dari kursinya beberapa detik sebelum botol itu jatuh. Ia segera melafalkan mantra pelindung ke kelompok lain. Namun, belum sempat ia melafalkannya ke kami, ia sudah dikalahkan oleh gas_ pink _itu._

 _Gas yang menelan dirinya dan kami semua yang tidak berada di dalam perlindungan._

Kemudian, hal-hal aneh terjadi. Hal yang membuat kamu rasanya ingin menabok kepalamu bolak-balik dan menceburkannya di air 1000 derajat celcius saking nggak percayanya. Sepertiku.

Si Baka-Naruto itu, tiba-tiba bangkit dari jatuhnya. Awalnya tidak ada yang aneh. Ia mengucek-ngucek matanya seakan baru bangun tidur lalu melihat ke sekeliling. Tidak ada yang aneh.

Awalnya aku ingin mendekatinya, mengomeli sekaligus mengecek keadaannya karena, harus kuakui kalau tadi pasti _sakit_ sekali.

Namun, belum sampai kakiku mengambil langkah ketiga, anak itu tiba-tiba bertingkah seperti kerasukan malaikat dari surga. Wajahnya mengarah ke atas. Matanya terpejam. Ia mengambil nafas dalam-dalam. Kedua tangannya direntangkan ke samping. Dan aku cukup yakin kalau tubuh Naruto seakan-akan bersinar redup sebelum sinar itu lenyap secepat ia muncul. Lalu seakan tak terjadi apa-apa, anak itu kembali membuka kedua matanya. Pandangan pertamanya jatuh pada satu orang.

Hinata Hyuuga.

Kemudian datanglah hal yang tak terduga.

Anak itu tiba-tiba berputar-putar membuat lingkaran kecil di tengah ruangan, mengitari Si Gadis Hyuuga. Di mulutnya terdapat setangkai mawar merah. Ia berlagak bak _Prince Charming_ dari kerajaan _Far-Far Away._ Gayanya yang biasanya nyentrik dan semangat, tiba-tiba menjadi lebih nyentrik lagi, lebih percaya diri, dan agak, eum... entahlah, _Playboyish?_

Bisa jadi itu kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan Naruto saat ini. Kenapa?

Lihat saja sendiri. Sekarang, anak itu sedang memegang bunga mawar yang sama dan masih berputar mengelilingi Hinata. Kemudian ia jatuh berlutut di hadapan si gadis, dan memberikan bunga itu kepada Hinata dengan senyuman yang menggoda.

"Untukmu, _madamoisselle_."

Iya. NARUTO. MAWAR. HINATA. MENGGODA.

Kamu enggak salah baca. Bahkan aku yang menyaksikan ini secara _live_ bersama murid lainnya masih terbengong-bengong. Senyuman yang kupikir tak kan pernah dan tak kan bisa dibuat oleh Naruto bahkan sampai neraka menjadi kutub sekalipun dengan mudahnya berhasil ia keluarkan.

Terlebih lagi ia melakukannya di hadapan Hinata.

Menyadari hal ini, aku mengarahkan pandanganku ke arah Hinata. Wajahnya, lebih tepatnya.

Yang pasti, aku menduga wajahnya akan memerah melebihi tomat dan bahkan membuat kepiting rebus cemburu, dan mungkin ia akan pingsan.

Oh, NO. Salah besar.

Jika tadi mataku hampir keluar dari tempatnya, sekarang rasanya rahangku akan patah.

Bukannya malu-malu dan tergagap. Hinata malah menyambutnya dengan kelewat positif. Ia menerima mawar pemberian Naruto yang- _apa dia baru saja berbahasa Prancis?!-_ 'baru' itu sambil tertawa kecil dan memasang senyum nakal di bibirnya.

"Terimakasih, _Monsieur_."

Masih memakai senyumannya, Naruto mengambil tangan Hinata dan menciumnya, masih di posisi bertekuk lutut.

"Kecantikanmu yang menyaingi Cleopatra ini harus ditunjukkan pada dunia, sayangku. Maukah kau pergi denganku, dan berada disampingku ketika melakukannya? Karena aku yakin tidak ada pasangan yang lebih serasi dibanding kita berdua."

OKE. Ini jelas bukan dua sahabatku yang kukenal.

Naruto mengatakannya seakan-akan ia memang sudah sering melakukannya. Aku terpesona dan terkesan dengan keahlian tiba-tibanya ini. Dan aku cukup yakin bukan hanya aku saja.

Melirikkan mataku kesamping, beberapa siswi yang terlindung mantra Anko-sensei ada yang terpesona, ada yang terenyuh, ada yang bersorak sorai karena akhirnya _pairing_ favorit mereka bersatu (walau dalam pengaruh mantra), dan tentu saja ada yang cemburu.

OH IYA!!!

Panah Cupidnya!

Aku menepuk dahi dan mengutuk diri sendiri. Entah kenapa, akhir-akhir ini otakku semakin lambat mencerna informasi.

Kami yang tidak terlindungi mantra Anko-sensei adalah aku, Naruto dan Hinata yang efeknya sudah kau lihat, Sasuke, Sai, Ino, serta Anko-sensei sendiri. Aku memeriksa diriku.

Sejauh ini, tidak ada tanda-tanda tertarik atau hal aneh lainnya yang menandakan aku 'terinfeksi'. Aku menghela nafas lega. Mungkin, dengan masker yang kupakai ini, gas merah muda itu tak berhasil masuk.

Mengingat teman-teman dan guruku, mataku kembali menyusuri ruangan 7 x 8 meter ini.

'Aha!'

Mereka ada disana. Tidak terlalu jauh dariku, tapi anehnya cukup jauh dari meja praktek kami. Mereka juga tidak sadarkan diri. Beberapa kaki ke kiri Anko-sensei juga terbaring.

'Mungkin mereka menghindar secara refleks ketika gasnya menguap. Dan pingsannya mungkin karena efek _Cupid's Arrow_ itu? Tapi,...'

Aku mengalihkan pandangan ke arah pasangan ajaib pertama tadi. Mereka sedang ber- _waltz_ ria sambil keluar ruangan.

'... kenapa baka-Naruto dan Hinata-chan masih sadar?'

Menggeser pemikiran yang masih belum jelas itu, aku memutuskan untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini dulu. Menyisirkan pandanganku ke arah kerumunan murid yang masih berdesakan, aku bisa menemukan beberapa temanku yang lain.

"SHIKAMARU! KIBA! CHOUJI! DAN KAKASHI SENSEI YANG LAGI NGINTIP! kemari! Aku butuh bantuan kalian!"

Segera saja, pemuda nanas, pria berbadan besar, dan pemuda bertato merah mendekat ke arahku. Dari balik pintu kelas di sudut ruangan, seorang pria dewasa berambut perak muncul sambil tersenyum tanpa dosa. Tampaknya mereka juga terlalu _shock_ untuk bergerak sampai ketika aku memanggil mereka.

Ya, Siapa yang tidak?

... _well,_ mungkin minus kakashi-sensei. Dia, euhhh... entahlah. Tujuannya belum jelas. Dan sekarang bukan saat untuk memikirkannya.

"Kalian berempat bawa Ino, Sasuke, Sai, dan Anko-sensei ke UKS! Aku akan mengejar Naruto dan Hinata!" Setelah memberi perintah mutlak begitu, Sakura segera melesat, meninggalkan ketiga teman _plus_ gurunya yang sedang terbatuk-batuk akibat debu yang ditinggalkan Sakura saking cepatnya ia berlari.

Berlari menuju kekacauan di depan bulu mata yang tak bisa terelakan.

 **A/N.**

 **Sori baru Update. Cerita ni pendek pula. Bush...** **Eniwey, Selamat Hari Raya Idul Fitri ya, bagi yang merayakan:))**


End file.
